hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Sore ga Seiyuu! Anime
, known in English as Seiyu's Life! is a anime series based on the Japanese original 4-Koma doujinshi series, Sore ga Seiyuu!. The anime was produced by the animation studio GonzoGonzo Animates Sore ga Seiyū! Manga by Hayate the Combat Butler's Hata and aired on Tokyo MXSore ga Seiyuu! On Air Time from July 2015 to September 2015. Story The story about rookie voice actresses, Futaba Ichinose, Ichigo Moesaki, and Rin Kohana, who try their best to become great voice actresses. Although they have to witness the harsh reality of the voice actor industry, the girls will pass them little by little. Characters For more information, see List of Sore ga Seiyuu! characters. Earphones Unit * Futaba Ichinose * Ichigo Moesaki * Rin Kohana Aozora Productions * Futaba Ichinose * Hikari Shiodome * Atsumari‎‎ * Aoi Konno Sakuranbo Theatre Group * Rin Kohana * Rin's Manager Voice Entertainment * Ichigo Moesaki * Ichigo's Manager Production Staff * Kaibara * Taisuke Yamori Other * Sayo * Korori * Ichigo's Father * Mrs. Kohana Characters From Hayate no Gotoku! * Atsumari‎‎ * Hayate Ayasaki (Cameo) * Hinagiku Katsura (Cameo) Guest Stars * Masako Nozawa - Episode 1 * Hiroshi Kamiya - Episode 2, Episode 10 * Yukari Tamura - Episode 3 * Banjō Ginga - Episode 4 * Yui Horie - Episode 5, Episode 12 * Rie Kugimiya - Episode 6 * Rikiya Koyama - Episode 7 * Yūji Machi - Episode 8 * Noriko Hidaka - Episode 9 * Ryoko Shiraishi - Episode 11 * Aice5 (Yui Horie, Akemi Kanda, Madoka Kimura, Masumi Asano, and Chiaki Takahashi) - Episode 11 Opening/Ending Opening Ending Episodes Episode List= |-| BD/DVD List= Trivia * Masumi Asano, the writer of Sore ga Seiyuu!, guest stars as minor characters with the same face, which resemble her own face in every episode, except episode 11 and the last episode where she guest stars as herself. * Currently, most of the guest stars are voice actors and voice actresses from King Records and Aoni Production, the latter being the same agency that Masumi Asano works for. Masumi Asano's Appearances -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 01 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 05.35 -2015.07.10 15.50.39-.jpg|Episode 1 As one of the voice actresses of Buddha Fighter Bodhisattvon -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 02 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 04.57 -2015.07.17 13.44.28-.jpg|Episode 2 As Futaba's co-worker at Lawson -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 03 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 08.18 -2015.07.25 13.22.43-.jpg|Episode 3 As a waitress at a family restaurant -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 04 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 21.11 -2015.07.31 23.44.56-.jpg|Episode 4 As Earphones's interviewer -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 05 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 15.14 -2015.08.07 22.22.34-.jpg|Episode 5 As a hairdresser -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 06 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 16.25 -2015.08.13 15.09.02-.jpg|Episode 6 As one of Aozora Productions Staff -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 07 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 10.06 -2015.08.20 00.30.59-.jpg|Episode 7 As the director of the audio book recording -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 08 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 13.53 -2015.08.27 00.41.05-.jpg|Episode 8 As a receptionist at the TV station -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 09 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 18.23 -2015.09.02 16.27.50-.jpg|Episode 9 As a taxi driver Masumi-Asano-As-Rin's-Teacher.jpg|Episode 10 As Rin's teacher -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 11 (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 19.10 -2015.09.16 17.00.34-.jpg|Episode 11 As herself and one of the members of Aice5 during the Anison Concert along with other members (Yui Horie, Akemi Kanda, Madoka Kimura, and Chiaki Takahashi) -HorribleSubs- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 12 -720p-.mkv snapshot 21.03 -2015.09.23 19.55.37-.jpg|Episode 12 As the audience in the concert -Ohys-Raws- Sore ga Seiyuu! - 13 END (MX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 11.07 -2015.09.30 10.51.36-.jpg|Episode 13 As herself -Boss Subs- Sore ga seiyuu! 14 OVA.mkv snapshot 07.37 -2016.04.14 14.35.00-.jpg|Petit Uchiage As a hotel manager References Navigation